


Motorcycle Drive By

by Stivvy



Series: Scitlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fear of Heights, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance, Sciles, Skittles, awakening feelings, song inspired ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles help each other overcome some fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle Drive By

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first attempt at some sciles since i can't seem to get enough of them these days. i will never abandon stydia however, check out my other realm if you can :)  
> hope you enjoy as much as i did!

"Woah dude could you just like, maybe a bit...dude just...slow down!"

Scott chuckled under his breath even though there was no way his best friend could hear it. Stiles' grip was tight around his midsection, his fingers digging without restraint into the leather jacket in a clinging for dear life kind of way. Scott couldn't say he didn't appreciate it, after all, he _was_ doing this on purpose.

"No way dude, we need to lose your speed virginity like, pronto" Scott called back to him, smirking at the groan he could feel Stiles let loose into the nape of his neck, "just hold on man, it gets better."

After a few more seconds of deep curves Scott finally let up on the gas, but only a touch. It was enough for Stiles to finally lift his head and release the terrified breath he had been holding in his throat. "Thanks...I think," he whispered, knowing full well his tormenter could hear him, "that got pretty rough there for a second." He brought his eyes up slowly to let the wind tickle the beads of nervous sweat forming on his brow. Stiles honestly hadn't felt so free, so alive in a long time, but even the solid and comforting presence of his best friend in his arms and the familiar warmth of his hair cushioning Stiles' cheek couldn't stop his pulse from racing a mile a minute.

"Come on Stiles," Scott countered with a grin, "since when have you been afraid of a little adrenaline?" He pumped the gas to tease the boy just a little.

Scott could still feel Stiles' heart pounding, even as his breathing slowed to a safer pace.

He could also feel the fingers around his waist soften and spread out, starting to curve under the waistband of his jacket.

"I'm a bit cold, mind if I...?" Stiles' voice trailed off as his hands slipped under the leather, inching their way up Scott's tight t-shirt. His bare skin tingled at the contact, but he kept his focus on the road ahead.

"Umm of course, ya...do whatever you need." The words came out a bit too fast for his liking, but Scott wasn't worried Stiles would realize why (he wasn't even sure himself).

"Mmm," Stiles murmured, nuzzling his face back into Scott's shoulder, "this isn't so bad after all."

Scott could feel his best friend's fingers picking at the material tucked into his jeans, working their way lower and lifting the hem of his shirt to slide underneath, his supernaturally warm skin shuddering slightly at the chilly intrusion. If he wasn't so intent on keeping them alive at 80 miles an hour, Scott might have also noticed the pressure against his back deepening slowly as Stiles pressed himself as close as possible.

"Dude check it out," Scott said as he pulled the bike to a careful stop inches from the cliff's edge. "Mmff no..m'comfy" came the muffled response by his left ear. Stiles' breath was hot on his neck, and Scott could feel the soft brush of lips tracing his skin gently as Stiles rocked his head from side to side.

"Stiles..." Scott leaned back lightly into his best friend's embrace, running his hands down his arms until they were covering Stiles' own, the urge to intertwine their fingers almost overpowering. "You have to see this view buddy, come on." Finally curling his fingers into Stiles', Scott twisted his head to look into his favorite cinnamon colored eyes. Stiles gazed up at him with such a dejected and disappointed look on his face that Scott couldn't help but break into a wild grin.

"What're you smiling at?" Stiles reacted with a tone of mock indignation, "I was finally getting used to the bike and the wind and the speed and now you want me to open my eyes and look down a bottomless pit?"

"Come on dude, what could happen?" Scott clasped their hands tighter, "I got you, man."

"If you seemed even the least bit serious about that I might believe you.." Stiles muttered as they clambered off the bike and dropped their helmets in the grass.

"I heard that you know, and of course I'm serious," Scott turned back from the view to hold his best friend's gaze, "you know I could never let anything happen to you."

"Oh I know," Stiles replied, looking at their feet and shoving his hands in his pockets. Scott could've sworn he smelled something other than fear, nerves, and excitement radiating from his friend, but those feelings couldn't compare to the strange emptiness he had suddenly felt when they separated from the bike and each other.

"Come on then," Scott reached out, hoping more contact might alleviate the sinking feeling in his gut as he watched his friend shuffle around near the bike, "I'll make sure you don't throw yourself off." Scott tried to keep his tone light so Stiles would know he was joking, but when the other boy made no move to take his hand the arm dropped to his side in resignation.

"Stiles, I know it's scary man, I've felt it too, the urge to jump, to see what would happen, to...to let go." Stiles finally looked up, his face stricken above the hunched position of his shoulders.

"You..you have?" The words came out in a squeak, as if Stiles could barely believe what he was hearing. "I never told anyone that..."

"Guess that means we're closer than we thought, huh?" Scott had stepped slowly towards him as they spoke, and Stiles found himself looking into eyes as deep and dark as the valley and the unknown they faced. He shivered, and not just from the chill in the air.

"Here," Scott said softly, reaching out and slinging his arm over his friend's shoulders, "I got you."

Stiles cracked a small smile in return, taking his hand from his pocket and running it along the length of Scott's lower back, giving his waist a squeeze when he reached the other side.

"Seems I've got you too," he murmured, wondering how he must've smelled to his friend at that moment, hoping he wasn't being too awkward.

Scott smiled to himself. "Always," he said out loud.

The two teens took hesitant steps forward, crunching the last of the autumn leaves in their wake as they made their way to the edge.

"Man, there should really be a fence or something here. I'm surprised there haven't been more accidents." Stiles wished he didn't sound like such a baby, but he knew Scott wasn't about to judge him.

"Relax, would ya?" Scott gripped Stiles' shoulder tightly and brought his hand to clasp his friend's currently clinging to his waist.

"I..I'm trying Scotty, believe me," Stiles turned and buried his face in Scott's shoulder, "I just don't wanna look. Please don't make me?"

Wrapping both arms around Stiles now, Scott rubbed one hand in small circles between his shoulder blades while the other pressed gently on the curve of Stiles' lower back.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I might be just as afraid right now as you are?"

"Ha. Hilarious," Stiles scoffed into his neck, breath bathing his skin in warmth, "big bad alpha McCall, afraid of heights?"

"Well...not exactly." Scott felt his heart skip a beat, once again grateful for his friend's humanity.

"Ooookay I'm not following," Stiles lifted his head, curious about the cryptic reply.

"How about since I'm helping you get over your fears, you help me out with one of my own?"

Scott didn't know if he could wait an instant longer as he locked eyes with Stiles and felt the boy's breath catch in his throat. It was the only cue he needed, and the moment was so overwhelming that if he didn't know it was all going to be okay, he might've chickened out. Apparently it was more than okay, because before he could even close his eyes Scott felt his best friend's lips crashing onto his, hands grasping and curling into the shirt on his back, veins pumping and skin shivering with exhilaration. It was more than he could have hoped for. All of the tension and strange energy that had been coursing between them the past few days scrambled to the surface and yanked them down.

Stiles grinned into the kiss and reached up to twist his fingers into Scott's wind blown hair, nibbling on his top lip and murmuring his name gently at his teeth.

"Stiles..." Scott groaned as his eyelids fluttered, "that's definitely one way to do it."

"Do what?" Stiles asked with his eyes still closed, genuinely confused considering all memory of any pre-kiss conversation had been cleanly wiped from his brain.

Scott smirked, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Help me get over my fear, of course."

"Of course," Stiles smiled and nuzzled his face back into the other boy's neck, "anytime, buddy".

"Does this mean you'll look at the view now?" Scott couldn't care less one way or another, but if he could be brave enough to face his love for his best friend the least said friend could do was look over the edge of a bloody cliff.

"Uuccch come on Scotty, really? I thought maybe this would be an equal venture you know? Like, quid pro quo, I get over a fear then you get over a fear...one for one."

"Okay then how about two for two?" Scott could practically feel the effect his words had on Stiles, who was still wrapped firmly in his arms, a look of shock on his face.

"No! Two? How can you be afraid of TWO things??"

"Very funny," Scott feigned innocence, "but you'll just have to wait and see what it is a little...later on." Scott winked, and at that Stiles let loose a low growl. Scott could feel the pleasant vibration straight through his chest. He thought it might burst from happiness.

"Deal." Stiles replied, pulling Scott's head in for a gentle-if-not-so-chaste kiss, then resting his forehead against his friend's.

"Let's do this."


End file.
